The Second Wizarding War
by deatheater4ever
Summary: Harry potter makes a deal that he will never forget for someone he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Please comment

I know everyone seems OOC but i am just starting to write harry potter fanfiction.

* * *

It had been one week into the summer "Harry don't fall asleep, we have to finish this essay. If we ever want to go on a vacation" Hermione shook harry. "what… oh it's you Hermione, wait why are we in the library?" Harry asked. "We have to finish this essay." Hermione said annoyed. "Wait, what essay." Harry said confused. "Oh never mind go back to sleep." Hermione said giving up on him. She had to admit he was cute when he just woke up like that even if they had one month untill they went on a vacation.

Harry put his head back onto the red pillow and closed his eyes. Hermione studied as much as she could until she was knocked out by exhaustion Harry Dreamt about that night when Cedric Diggory died.

_Harry and Cedric ran through the maze as fast as they could the hedges were attacking them with their roots closing behind them when the cup was insight Harry heard a thud but did not stop intill he came back to his senses dove at it, they hit the Tri-Wizard cup at the same time both Harry and Cedric twirled and twisted through the air, "What's going on?" Harry yelled to Cedric, "I don't know!" Cedric yelled back, one moment later both of them hit the ground, luckily nether had broken any bones. _

_Harry looked around confused. I can swear that I have seen this graveyard before. Harry looked to his left and immediately knew where he was. "Cedric get back to the portkey!" Harry yelled. "What, why." Cedric questioned._

_ Harry pointed to the man who was carrying a small man. "Aghhhh!" Harry shrieked and fell to the ground riving in pain. "Harry! What's wrong?" Cedric saw the man who was walking toward them. "You stop right there!" Cedric ordered. The little man spoke "Kill the older boy." The man raised his wand and said "Yes master, __Avada Kedavra!" Green light emerged from his wand and the next thing harry knew Cedric was motionless on the ground. _

_The man summoned a big cauldron and dropped the little man into the boiling liquid. He added a bone, and cut his hand off. It fell into the pot, harry was up on his feet now. What he didn't notice was that the statue behind him was moving. As quickly as he did, it had grabbed him and force him up against his stone body. The man walked over and harry recognized him as Peter Pettigrew. Peter pulled out a knife and toke one of Harry's arms and slice the blade down his arm for about five inches. _

_He walked back to the cauldron and dripped a drop of blood into the pot. Peter backed up and stared in amazement. Something rose out of the cauldron, and spoke "Servant!" Voldemort ordered. "Yes, master?" Peter asked. "Come here and give me my wand." Voldemort Said. Peter walked over and with a buoy handed Voldemort his wand. "Servant show me your arm." Voldemort ordered Peter. Peter pushed up his sleeve, Voldemort pressed his wand into his dark mark. A big Skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, nine black clouds slammed into the ground and out came nine death eaters. "Harry I am here to propose something." Voldemort spoke as he paced back and forth. _

_"What is it?" Harry spat._

_ "Join me Harry, and become the most power full wizard in the world." Voldemort said. _

_"Why would I do that?" Harry asked._

_ "What do you want Love, Money, Power. Your Family? You know a certain mudblood could be murdered if you say no" Voldemort questioned. _

_"Hermione… Fine but you can't hurt her." Harry said. _

_"Excellent, Here is what you will do. after the end of this year you will not go to the Dursleys. You will get on the train where when you get off you will meet Lucius; He will be your guardian from now on. We will be taking a unbreakable oath to make sure you do not become a traitor." Voldemort spoke as he started to pace again. __He waved the statue off of harry. _

_"Give me your arm."Voldemort ordered. _

_Harry did as he was told and Voldemort linked their arms together and one of the nine men walked over to the two. The man whispered something and put his wand on the middle of both their arms. A red light appeared and there was a warm sensation running through harrys body. Than it stopped, _

_"Hello Harry I will be waiting for you at platform nine and three quarters." Lucius said. _

_"Alright." Harry said. _

_"Ok that is all, touch the cup and you will return to Hogwarts." Voldemort said. _

_"I will be going now, if that's ok with you." Harry said. _

_"Harry take this find Draco and show him you have this he will know what it means." Lucius said handing him a ring that had a black background and a green snake that was in the shape of the letter S._

_ "Ok now you should get back to Hogwarts take the boy with you." Voldemort said. _

_"Yes Lord Voldemort." Harry grabbed Cedric and said "Accio cup." He waved his wand and the cup flew toward him Harry caught the cup and was gone in a flash. He landed in the grass with Cedric. _

Then He woke up he looked around and saw Hermione fast asleep on top of harry than he heard something from her "No Dumbledore I won't do that." Hermione said in her sleep.

She started to stirred but stayed asleep. _Why did I say yes Hermione and I would have would have died instead_**.** He thought.

He looked over at Hermione her long hair in a mess but was still sleeping

"No, Ron might want to, but he is a bloody idiot! I will not betray harry! I would rather go to the Voldemort!" Hermione yelled out. She woke up with a gasp.

"Are you alright, what's wrong, what were you yelling about?" Harry asked rapidly.

"What are saying?" Hermione asked.

"You Yelled No, Ron might want to, but he is a bloody idiot! I will not betray harry! I would rather go to the Voldemort!" harry reenacted.

"Oh I said that. Well you may not believe me but Dumbledore told us we have to kill you because he says you have gone to Voldemort. He revealed to us plans to assassinate and torture people, including you, Draco, Professor Lupin and snape." Hermione explained.

"Dumble…Dumbledore wanted to kill me, Draco, Professor Lupin and snape." Harry stuttered.

"Yes. He made Voldemort look like a angel. I seriously think it would be better if we joined Voldemort. Ron believed Dumbledore and agreed to try and kill you." Hermione spoke.

"How about we get up before we make decisions." Harry suggested

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone yes i know the story is moving to fast but i will be slowing it down in the next one to two chapters. I know i made Dumbledore into quite the mad man but it would be a twist. It seems to me that dumbledore is trying to get harry killed so i just through draco and snape into the picture. hermione is OOC in this chapter sorry.

**Dobby's sock**

* * *

"oh yea, sorry." Hermione blushed and got up.

"Well what are we going to do without Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Right when she said that a owl flew through the window into the house and landed on the coffee table. It was a very well groomed brown barn owl, it had a piece of parchment on its leg. Hermione untied the parchment and said out loud "To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy." Hermione turned around with a confused look "I wonder why Malfoy is writing to you?" Hermione questioned.

As she held The parchment with neat green writing on it, it started to shake Hermione dropped it to the ground, it floated up to eye level. It started to speak calmly just like Draco "Harry you have been invited to come to the Malfoy Manor for dinner tonight, I have heard that Granger is not a mudblood but actually a half blood so she will be able to attend as well, Be here at five o'clock tonight sincerely Draco Malfoy."

The note fell to the ground once again, Hermione bent down and picked it up, opened it and read the invitation.

"Well it looks like we have plans for tonight. I didn't know you were a Half blood?" Harry said surprised .

"Well on the last day of school, Dumbledore told me along with his plans, I didn't believe him so I did some research of my family and asked my parent about it. It turns out that my grandparents were half bloods. Also you're not actual going to go to their house are you?" Hermione spoke.

"Just a few minutes ago you said that we should go to Voldemort." Harry argued.

"Fine, it's just I can't understand why Dumbledore would do that. But now we can't trust anyone at Hogwarts I don't want to be on that mad mans side. He thought that there should be no Muggles, purebloods or Muggle borns just half bloods in the whole world." She said in disgust.

"Are you sure about going to Voldemort?" harry asked.

"Yes I am sure, I won't let them get my harry." She started to sniff.

"They're going to kill you." She cried.

"It's ok that obscenely old crackpot won't get me." Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "That's right I'm your Harry."

Hermione hugged harry back after harrys statement. " I believe I am now on Voldemort's side. His world would be a lot better than Dumbledore's world." Hermione decided. The large

"Welcome to the club." Harry joked and Hermione picked up the joke automatically, but didn't laugh.

She didn't laugh she just stared at him "what… your on his side." Hermione said shocked.

"Yes." Harry said. Hermione broke the hug.

"How could you, without telling me." She said disgusted.

"Let me explain, I was forced to because if I didn't he would kill me and you. But it is a lot better than you think." Harry explained why.

"That's so sweet, I could just kiss you." She yelled she gave a huge hug to harry and lightly kissed him on the cheek Hermione dragged harry towards the couch harry fell onto the couch and hermione landed on top of him. Her head was on his chest she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat. She fell asleep but harry stayed awake and watched hermione.

Harry woke her up When it hit four forty-five. "How about, we floo to the Malfoy manner now, I have something to show you." Harry said and led her to the fireplace.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he through the powder into the fireplace.

"As ready as I will ever be." She said.

They walked into the fireplace and yelled "Malfoy Manner." They were gone.

The world was twisting and turning in the green flame and as soon as they left they landed in a big room that was filled with Hundreds upon hundreds of varies of books Hermione's mouth fell open. "I think we landed in the wrong place." Hermione suggested.

"No you didn't, hello Harry and Hermione. Welcome to the Dark lords side we just over heard about your switch. From the owl it had another piece of parch ment that records word that were said onto the paper" Said Lucius as he stuck out his ring. Harry bent forward and kissed it.

"kiss the ring Hermione, it's a sign that you don't want to fight." Harry whispered.

Hermione did just what harry did, "this is one of our libraries' in this mansion." Lucius spoke." You are early, so you could take a look around the libraries." Lucius continued. "But be quiet I will send word to the others that you have arrived." With that lucius walked off. Hermione and harry spent thirty minutes walking through the aisles and aisles of books. When the door opened they weren't even half way through the library and they headed back the people who were entering the library was Snape, Narcissa, Draco, and Voldemort.

"Ah Harry Potter, Glad to see you." Voldemort said as harry came into view.

"I'm glad to see you to Lord Voldemort." Harry bowed.

"Who do we have here?" Voldemort asked.

"That would be Miss Granger." Snape answered.

"Ah, this must be the new recruit Welcome Miss Granger" Lord Voldemort spoke.

"Now how about we eat." Voldemort announced. They all headed Down to the dining room, Hermione was Dumbstruck was this man the real Dark Lord or was he an imposter. She thought as she walked. When they stopped Hermione almost ran into harry, the huge wooden door swung open revealing a Large table that had eight large chairs. On the table sat the finest china Hermione had ever they were seated Voldemort at the head lucius at the other end and Snape, Narcissa, Draco, Harry, and Hermione on the sides.

They all started to eat, "This is a magnificent dining room Mr. Malfoy." Hermione complemented.

"Thank you Miss Granger, It cost a lot of money to make it." Lucius said.

"So, Miss Granger Draco has told me you are quite the reader." Voldemort Spoke.

"One of my favorite hobbies." Hermione answered.

"I am quite the reader to, as they say there is power in knowledge." Voldemort said.

"So harry have you claimed head of your family yet?" Lucius asked.

"Not yet."Harry replied.

"Well tomorrow we can go to the ministry and you can claim head of the Black family. You will need a female to be the Lady of the head of the family." Lucius said.

After the dinner they went into the study. They sat down and began talking "Dumbledore's plan is to assassinate Harry, Draco, and Snape, and many others he was going to torture Snape and Draco, and planned become the new Dark Lord," Hermione said.

"Ok you are dismissed I will owl you when I have a plan." Voldemort decided.

Harry and Hermione got up to leave. But Draco stopped them "Owl me tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except Dylan Creevey

I don't like using OC's so they won't be main characters.

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

From the Fireplace emerged a very angry Ron Weasley, the red head ran into the hallway closet to wait for Harry and Now Hermione. Ron heard something it was the burst of flame from the fire place.

"That was very interesting; The Dark Lord seemed a lot friendlier than I thought." Hermione said.

"I told you that it is better than you think." Harry replied as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the same couch from earlier.

" I want to, I mean… I would like you … um… to be my" harry was interrupted when Ron burst out from behind the broom closet.

"Stupefy!" the redhead yelled.

"Protego Totalum!" Hermione yelled, The red flash of light slammed into the shield sending sparks everywhere. As the sparks flew the sound of glass breaking was heard.

Through the window came Dylan Creevey who had bright blond hair, "Stupefy!" he yelled after he planted his feet on the floor, It slammed into the shield another wave of sparks flew into the air.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry spoke calmly, pointing towards Ron. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and through the broken wind.

"Diffindo!" the spell missed and cut through a picture of Harry and Hermione in their third year at hogsmeade.

Ron had gotten his wand from outside and came back in "You should not have said no you filthy mudblood!" Ron spat.

"I am a Half- blood you git!" Hermione retaliated,

"To me you are a mudblood forever!" Ron yelled.

Red sparks shot out of harrys wand at Dylan and Ron, Knocking them both out the window and onto the grass. Harry ran out of the window and put his wand on the ring he got from Lucius and said "MorsMordre!" pointing toward the sky a green light shot out of his wand and formed a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Ron had saw this and yelled "Come on let's get out of here!" Dylan paniced and tried to run but before he could "Locomotormortis!" Harry yelled it hit Dylan fell to the ground he tried to move but it was without success.

Ron thought it was the end so he took off running as fast as he could.

He was just out of sight when two dark clouds flew to the ground it was Snape and Lucius. "What happened, Why did you call for us?" Snape questioned.

"There was attack, Ron and this Kid ambushed us while we got out of the fireplace." Hermione explained.

"I thought there would be more of them so I summoned the Dark Mark. When they tried to run, I captured this kid." Harry spoke to them.

Snape walked over to the blonde and picked him up. Pushed him through the broken window. The kid hit the floor and tried to get up while Harry, Hermione, Snape and Lucius walked through the front door.

Harry walked toward the other boy and picked him up and pushed him toward the front room, when they got in there Lucius and Snape were sitting on the couch and Hermione was in one of the Dark green armchairs. Harry stopped him in front of Lucius, "What should we do with you?" Lucius thought out loud. Lucius was glaring at the boy. "How about we bring him to The Dark Lord." Snape Suggested. The second year started to panic, "Please no don't bring me to him. anything but that."

"Shut up boy!" Lucius yelled and pushed him back so he fell to the ground.

"Then it is decided we shall bring him to the Dark Lord." Snape spoke.

"Harry and Hermione you should probably come with us for the night."Lucius spoke

They all including Dylan moved to the fire place they flooed back to the Malfoy Manner. landing in the same library that they had arrived in, Snape pushed Dylan out of the fire place so the others could get through. Snape slapped Dylan to straighten up because he was going to see Lord Voldemort. The door opened and In came Voldemort. "So this is the child who tried to kill harry." Voldemort spoke.

"Kiss the ring." He said holding out his hand that had a large gold snake ring. "No I won't." he denied.

"Imperio." Harry casted on Dylan. "He said to kiss the ring." Harry said and made Dylan kiss it.

"Well done harry you saved me the energy to make him." Voldemort spoke.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione winced as Dylan fell to the ground dead.

"Such a shame. well off to bed everyone big day tomarrow."Voldemort ordered and everyone headed to their rooms.

"come on hermione lets go to my room we can talk their." Harry whispered to hermione, who hadn't took her eyes off the student. They walked out of the room, down the hall hermione had her arm around harrys waist, harry opened the door to the room and there sat two single beds with trunks a bookshelf and a bathroom.

"Are you alright hermione?"

"I am just kind of shocked." she said

"Well before we got interupted i wanted to aske you if you...will be my girlfreind?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Of course i will." hermione answered as the girl tackled harry. Lips meet harrys and they broke apart. They drifted to sleep hermiones head on harrys chest.

* * *

How did you like it? please comment


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the good reviews. :D

I hope you like this Chapter.

It has been a tough week for me to find the time to write.

* * *

Harry was wide awake; he watched as the brunette slept and then decided to wake her up.

"Wha… what harry why did you wake me up." Hermione said sleepily.

"You know you look really cute like that, but back to why I woke you up. We have to go to Gringotts today." He said.

"Now, but I'm tired." Hermione whined.

"Come on, once I become head of the Black and Potter family you can go to sleep. " Harry said to the pouting brunette.

"But I want to stay here." She said putting her head back onto Harry's shoulder.

"Come on we have to get up. Lucius would not be in a good mood if we are late." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear,

"Fine, but you owe me." Hermione agreed she got up stretched and started rummaged through the fancy black trunk on the end of the other bed; she found some clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Hermione came out. Dressed and Harry had gotten dress while waiting. They headed down stairs, "How did you sleep? "Harry asked the still sleepy girl."Pretty well, I dreamt of the time we first meet, I remember falling head over heels in love with you." Hermione said,

"Well I have a surprise for you later today." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Draco asked.

"Oh hey Draco, I'm good how are you?" Harry answered.

"I'm great, well I will see you later bye." Draco said turning down a long hallway. They reached the entranced,

"If are you ready, we will be off if so." Lucius spoke. Harry nodded.

* * *

"Well Mister Potter all you have to do is sign here and drops some blood here." The goblin pointed to a line and a sheet of parchment on the paper. Harry signed and put small drop of blood from his palm onto the paper. "You want to become head of the Potter and Black family." The goblin asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well stick your hand out." The goblin instructed.

Harry raised his hand so that the goblin could put the rings on the goblin slid on the two rings and got the head lady's rings from the goblin too. "You may go now. If you please." The man said. They opened the door and walked off, when they got outside and apparated to a large castle, harry had recognized has Hogwarts.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked quickly.

"It seems that Dumbledore has replaced himself with Prof. Snape. He has to travel and won't be there this year the old idiot has left his most trust worthy Professor. It just so happens that Snape was that man. So you will be taking your fifth year, let's go." Lucius explained.

"Do you think it's safe to be going for our fifth year?" Hermione stated.

"It will be safe once you see who is the new headmaster for the year." Lucius started to walk up to the castle Harry and Hermione followed. The changed statue that lead to the headmasters' office. It was now a large Snake,

"Parselmouth." Lucius spoke. The snake that had been guarding the stair way had now moved aside and revealed a large spiraling staircase. Lucius opened the door and there sat Snape who had been writing on a piece of parchment.

"You have arrived, Harry I believe that you have became Head of the family." Harry nodded,

"Congratulations Lord Black. Well you have the right to go anywhere in the castle you want, because you will be staying here for the rest of the summer in order to set up your new house Slytherin. As will I, Draco, and our new defense against the dark arts teacher… Lucius Malfoy." Snape said.

Harry and Hermione congratulated Lucius. "You may go." Snape announced.

Harry and Hermione left the room they walked across the hall, down the grand staircase, and out the entrance door. Harry and Hermione walked down the grass to the lake it was a fine day outside sun was shining. They sat down and watched the lake. "Well what do you think?" Harry asked he had put on the two rings, One that was the black family had a black gem on it. Although harry did not know what it was. The other was the same size but had a ruby on it. The Potter head of house ring.

Harry heard someone coming, Harry turned around it was Ron, Ginny, and Colin. "Look Hermione im sorry I didn't want to hurt you I just wanted to get Potter." Ron apologized.

"If you hurt Harry I will hurt you." Hermione responded Pulling out her wand as did Harry.

"What did you do with my brother!" Colin Yelled.

"Do you really want to know." Harry smirked.

"YES!" the blonde yelled again.

"You should not yell at the Head of the noble and most ancient house of Black. You filthy little mudblood." Harry spoke.

"Well what did you do to him." Colin asked trying to hold back a yell.

"Oh him, what do you think the Dark Lord would do. he killed him." harry said calmly. Colin's face was filled with anger.

"Expelliarmus!" Colin yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry said and Colin Creevey locked up and fell to the ground, Harry was throw back hitting the his back ground. Harry got up right away.

"You will pay for that Potter. Stupefy!" Ron yelled.

"Protego." Hermione cast, the spell bounced back at Ron, the redhead dove out of the way and yelled.

"Locomotor mortis." Harry spoke and two balls of light emitted from Harry's wand and Ginny leaped out of the way as the two flashes of light hit the ground.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione said and rons wand flew out of his hand.

"Accio wand." Ginny pointed toward Rons flying wand, it race towards her, she caught it and through it to Ron.

"Stupefy." Harry yelled and before anyone could react harry yelled "Serpensortia!" a snake flew out of Harry's wand right at Ginny and caught her around the leg, its fangs sank into Ginny's leg. She cried out in pain, the snake disappeared.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled a red light emitted from her wand and raced toward Ginny hitting her flat in the chest. Knocking her back and she slammed into the ground with a thump. Ron tried to run away again when a man ran across the grounds and yelled

"Wingardium Retracto!" lucius yelled and a green light emitted out of his wand flew so fast harry could not follow it with his head, it circled around his legs and constricted around them. It dragged him back to where the others were.

"What do we have here?" Asked lucius. "I have been watching this little fight from the tower, the Weasleys have never been good at dueling and with that presentation they haven't improved. On the other hand Harry and Hermione were perfect." Lucius said he looked at Ginny, Ron, and Colin.

"You three to the headmasters office, now." The older man ordered. The three walked up toward the castle with lucius, Ron glared back at harry and Hermione. "Eyes forward Weasley." Lucius spoke.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was starting to set the sky was turning a light shade of red, "What a beautiful sunset." Harry said as He and Hermione were walking back to Hogwarts.

Harry looked back at the sun and something caught his eye it was something in the forest and his eyes widened "there was something there I could swear there was something their looking at us." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Harry there is nothing there come on let's get back to the castle." Hermione said as the wind scattered her hair all around her head. Harry ran a hand through Hermione's hair fixing it so it was now back to the way it was. She smiled and toke his hand and they started to walk back to the enormous castle.

"I think you did well back there." Harry commented.

"Thanks, you did not do to bad yourself." She replied smiling at him. "That was the second attack in two days. I am getting worried."

"If they were out of school then we would not have stood a chance." They opened the door and walked in,

"Well it has been a eventful day hasn't it." Harry spoke.

"It has been an eventful week I say." Hermione said.

"When they reached the grand staircase. Ron, Ginny, and Colin were walking back down the stairs "Hey look its potter." Ron spat.

Harry grasped his wand. "No, please we were just going to the library." Colin stumbled back.

"Well if you are not going to attack then there is no reason for Weasley to be pulling out his wand." Ron slid his wand back into his pocket, and walked past Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione walked up to the 5th floor and opened the door, There was Snape and lucius discussing something when the door opened Harry and Hermione walked in "Harry I say that was the best duel I have seen in a while." Snape commented.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry replied.

Hermione walked over to a small bookshelf, and ran a finger past the rows of books, and toke one out it said, "One hundred and one ways to use potions in battle." Hermione read out loud.

"I believe that is one subject you will be learning this year. Great way to subdue someone, don't expect to have a vial full of forgetfulness potion throw at you would you?" Snape spoke not taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

"I would not expect that." Harry answered.

"Tomorrow is the day when all the teachers come to Hogwarts to discuss what they will be doing this year." Lucius said as he read the daily prophet. "Ah listen to this Albus Dumbledore who as of a few days ago spoke of becoming the new dark lord has now said that he did this because he was be forced under the imperious curse. (_Has some people may have noticed I Albus Dumbledore have been acting quite odd lately, but let me tell you why. It was June 1st__ and I was pacing back and forth in my office when there was a knock on the door I opened it and there stood Voldemort I pulled out my wand but was to slow, "Imperio!" he yelled the curse it me and I lost control of myself. So for the past month I had been under the imperious curse. I remember speaking of torture and assassination attempts. It seemed I had gone mad with anger. My first task is now to return to Hogwarts and regain the position of headmaster of Hogwarts were it doesn't matter If you are pure-blood, Hal-blood, or Muggle-born. thank you for your time, but I better be off.) _Lucius announced.

"The dark lord would want to know this." Snape said.

"He already knows. He is the one who sent me this." Lucius answered.

The door opened and in came a old man with long robes and a white beard, "Ah Snape, Lucius, Harry, and Hermione I am glad to see you again." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah headmaster, I guess you would like your office back." Snape replied.

"Yes, I would love to get my office back Severus." Albus replied with a even bigger smile.

"Harry Hermione what are you doing here so early in the year?" Dumbledore questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Professor, We just wanted to stop by and say hi. Before we continue on our trip." Harry lied,

"Where are you going to go?" Albus questioned the twinkle in his eye had vanished, which was replaced by a questioning look.

"We are going to go to" Harry spoke but was interrupted by Snape opening up the door and saying.

"Dumbledore your office is ready empty." Snape spoke.

"Ah yes well then, better get ready for tomorrow it will be a big day." Dumbledore spoke and left the room.

"Where are we to go now, Lucius and Snape can't leave." Hermione asked Lucius as Draco walked into the room.

"Well you can always go to one of your acquired houses." Lucius spoke taking his eyes off the daily prophet. Harry looked at the two rings, then at Lucius's rings there was also two rings.

"Well than you better be off. You should go to the blacks summer home It's about a half a mile out of the other side of the forbidden forest. Use the Floo network." Lucius said.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the fireplace they said their goodbyes. They were gone. They landed in a dark room that was filled with dark mysterious objects that were inside glass containers "Lumos." Hermione said as a green light emitted from her wand and lit the room with a green light. Revealing a rather dusty room, harry was looking for a light switch. At last he found it he walked over and flicked it on. Hermione looked around at the weird objects she noticed something odd it was a necklace with a emblem on it.

"Come on Hermione let's find the bedrooms, so we can go to sleep." Harry spoke.

"Ok."

Hermione and Harry walked out of the door up the stairs revealing a oval table with six chairs at it all made of wood.

"How about we eat some dinner?" Harry suggested.

"That would be nice." Hermione agreed.

Harry opened the refrigerator and out flew plates, silverware, and food landing onto the table.

"Well that was nice." Hermione said. They sat down and started to eat.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked.

"Well we could start a group called Voldemort's army, **(yes it is a rip off of The D.A.)** you know to recruit others for The dark lord. We would have to make oaths so they don't tell anyone." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a perfect idea, we should also gain support of creatures in the forest." Harry said.

"Excellent, we should owl Snape tomorrow." Hermione said. For the rest of the dinner they talked about School, spells, and their plans for the Lord Voldemort's army. After they were done with their dinner they headed up the staircase looking for their bedrooms. They had opened every door except one, they opened the door and there sat a queen sized bed there sat Harry's and Hermione's stuff. a door at the other end to what harry thought was a bathroom,

"Um…ah… We better get changed." Hermione stuttered. Harry opened his trunk and gathered some clothes as did Hermione. Harry went into the bathroom got changed and open the door.

"HARRY IM NOT DRESSED!" Hermione yelled.

Harry's face went red and closed the door. "Ok you can come out now." Hermione spoke, harry came out of the bathroom he walked over to the bed and got in. Hermione slide in,

"…you… didn't see anything did you?" Hermione asked.

"no." harry lied as his face went red.

"Oh… good?" Hermione was now a blushing furiously.

"Well good night Hermione." Harry spoke.

"Goodnight harry." Hermione said. Harry fell asleep before Hermione so has harry was sleeping Hermione scotched closer to harry and snuggled next to harry and fell asleep. Harry woke up, Hermione was sleeping her head buried into his chest.

"Looks Like someone has something to tell me." The blonde said.

"Wha… Draco what are you doing here in my bedroom?" Harry said looking at Draco.

"I just wanted to be the first one to join your little army. Snape says that it is a wonderful idea to make an army for the dark lord, the dark lord sends his thanks." Draco explained as he toke the desk chair.

Hermione was starting to wake up, "Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione said lifting the sheet up to her neck.

"He is here to join our army." Harry whispered to Hermione,

Hermione waved her wand and felt a wind it was gone as soon as it came. He got out of bed expecting to have to get changed but he was actually all ready clothed.

"Well what is our plan for this army?" Draco asked.

"Well how about we go for little adventure into the forbidden forest for a day or two." Harry suggested, "We should get ready now so we can be back by nine o'clock at night." When everyone was ready they headed off towards the forbidden forest, when they reached the entrance

"Well here we go." Harry spoke and they walked into the forest.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I gave up on using the hogwarts years. I am going to center this story on there 7th year. It would be best.

XxX

They had been walking in the forest for what felt like hours but was actually an hour when there was a loud crash it was a tree, it had been knocked over by the weight of the mountain troll with old tattered and smelly clothes. It roared very loudly and started to run at them.

"We have to try and control it not kill It." said Hermione.

"Incarcerous!" Draco yelled, think ropes shot out of Draco's wand wrapping around its legs the troll tripped and fell to the ground with a deafening crash. The troll broke through the ropes and got up grabbed Harry before he could dodge the troll had wrapped harry in his large hands, Harry winced in pain as the troll roared in the face of harry, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said pointing her wand at a large rock it lifted out of the ground and flew towards the troll, hitting him square in the back dropping harry and knocking the troll to the ground almost on top of harry. The rock slammed into the ground when Hermione disabled the spell. The troll got up slowly growling harry was up drawing his wand. It roared and before harry could get out of reach it hit him with his forearm when it was kneeling listening to harry. Harry flew through the air and hit the ground sliding across the dirt. Harry didn't get up this time, Hermione ran towards harry and knelt down near him,

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?" Hermione yelled shaking the boy vigorously. But it was worthless Harry was out cold

"You stupid troll! Stupefy!" a red spark emitted from the end of Draco's wand it hit the Troll in the shoulder it stumbled back,

It picked up a large rock and throw it towards harry. It flew towards Hermione and harry, Hermione could barely point her wand at the rock and say "Reducto!" before it hit them, the rock had blown apart pieces of rock flew everywhere. It charged towards Draco, before Draco could say the incantation he got hit with the back of the trolls' hand sending Draco back hitting the ground and sliding across the dirt and into a tree.

"_Ignem Flatus!" Hermione yelled _**_(It's Latin.)__,_** Three balls of fire shot out of Hermione's wand toward the troll hitting him in the arm, shoulder, and stomach. Scorching his old and battered clothes and burning the troll when the balls hit him in the arm and shoulder. The troll roared in pain stumbled back tripping and crashed into a large tree knocking it down on top of him almost crushing Draco in the process that seemed to be out cold on his stomach since the hit. Harry had started to stir he groaned and sat up, there was a immense pain coming from his back he was bleeding through his robes, Hermione raced back to harry after she was done checking Draco, She toke her wand muttered some words and tapped Draco on the back he started to winced has he started to stand up noticing the blood Draco limped towards Harry even with the horrible pain pulsing through his body his nose was bleeding and his right leg had a deep cut down the side of it. Harry looked in worse shape than Draco his head was bleeding as was his back, and cuts on his arms from the sliding across the forest floor. Hermione pulled off Harry's shirt revealing the cuts,

"Hermione… use this." he pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid,

Hermione grabbed the vial toke the cork out and poured the liquid across Harry's back. The pain started to subside but felt like an annoyance now rather than shearing burn and he tried to get up but collapsed to the ground,

"I will get you back home." Hermione said has a tear slid down her face. Harry saw someone the person was running out of the woods towards them he saw long red hair.

"Oh no." harry thought he tried to lift his but was unable to do so.

"Wait…wait I am here to help." Ginny said.

"We don't need your help." Draco spat.

Harry slowly pulled up his left shirt sleeve revealing the dark mark thou Hermione was in the way and Ginny could not see it. Harry put his wand to the middle of the mark it flashed,

"Ok come here." Harry ordered.

Ginny ran across the distance between them, harry pulled down his sleeve before Ginny could see. She came to them,

"Ok Ginny kiss my ring." Harry said holding out his hand still in his sitting position on the ground. She bent down and kissed the ring

"ok, now give me your wand." Harry ordered,

"what… my wand." She stuttered.

"Yes your wand weasley give it now or you are saying that you want a fight." Harry said calmly.

She gave harry her wand; he toke it touched both of the tips together, a yellow light emitted from the two and harry pocketed the wand. Than Harry heard something of a gallop,

"oh no, not centaurs." Harry said.

The Horse men came into few and Hermione grabbed Harry, Draco, and Ginny. With a deafening crack they were gone everything was black for a few seconds harry thought they were dead but the light came back as they landed on a cold forest floor. They had apparated.

XxX

Did you like it? i think that was my best fight as of yet. :D


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long time since i wrote but i am back and happy for the comments

* * *

Harry had landed on his back in some old rickety looking house. An explosion of searing heat painfully covered his whole body,

"Agh!" he screamed in anguish. Hermione who and landed a mere two feet away from harry had jumped to her feet and was now running toward a small dark brown wooden cabinet. Hermione flung the doors opened rushed through the shelves of potions before finding what she was looking for she then rushed towards harry and made him drink the potion.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione worryingly asked.

"Y…Yeah" he answered relieved as the pain started to subside.

Ginny snapped out of it and went over to Draco to help him up, she extended her hand. Instead of excepting the friendly gesture Draco pushed the hand away and got up by himself.

"Just because you say you're on our side does not mean you actually are." He snapped as he walked toward harry.

"Where are we?" harry asked trying to get some conversation going.

"It's my family's summer house, we should be safe here." Hermione stated as she toke a seat in an old wooden rocking chair.

Harry examined the room as Draco found the light switch flipping it on. Now harry could see everything now. There was a light brown couch, a dark brown bookshelf covered in books. Harry walked over to the window and looked outside the sun was setting it was getting dark outside. Draco walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear

"Can we trust the Weasley?"

"Don't know yet, let's just keep an eye on her." Harry replied not sure if he could trust Ginny,

"It's probably best if you don't give her back her wand, at least not today." Harry nodded agreeing with Draco

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked with no clue what was around here.

"Why not floo to Knockturn alley there's some great shops there." Draco said

"I think we should get to bed it's getting late and we need to rest." Hermione spoke feeling as though she was going to fall over if she got up.

"There are spare bedrooms down the hall and to the right and left. Ginny you will be sleeping in my bedroom with me." Hermione and Ginny opened the door to the right and walked through the hall followed by Draco and Harry they went their different ways and in a short time everyone was asleep in their rooms except for Ginny. Who was wide awake on a futon next to Hermione who had fell asleep in her own bed.

What the others didn't know was that Ginny had a two way mirror. Ron, Percy, Tonks, and Seamus had been listening the entire time and were now in the forest not too far from the grangers summer house where harry was.

"Potter will pay for this." Ron spat as they crept through the pitch black forest.

He remembered the plan they were going to surround the house unlock the windows and back door using the Alohomora spell. After that they were to wait until Fred, Bill, and Arthur caught up. They would slip in undetected kidnap Harry, Hermione, and Draco then bring them back to Dumbledore.

They reached the edge of the forest and began slowly to sneak toward the house.

Ginny got out of the futon snuck over to the nightstand where Hermione had placed her wand and picked it up she quietly walked toward the door when a loud thud coming from behind her Hermione awoke with a shock seeing the wand in Ginny's hand she screamed for Harry. Who at the yell sprang up out of the bed out the door and in the direction of the scream shortly as harry and now joined by Draco. Raced to the room harry burst into the room seeing Ginny he yelled

"Expelliarmus"

Hermione's wand flew out of Ginny's hand and onto the bed Hermione picked it up and pointed it at Ginny. Then Draco heard footsteps down stairs, "Petrificus Totalus" Draco pointed his wand at Ginny who fell into Hermione's arms who laid her on the bed.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Draco whispered they slowly crept towards Harry's room opened the door, the all got in the room and shut the door and locked it.

"How many are there?"

"More than four that's all I know." Draco whispered thinking about the number of footsteps they heard.

"Should we alert the others? I bet they sent people from the Order." Hermione whispered

"Yes we should." Harry whispered lifting up the sleeve of shirt and pressing his wand to the dark mark. They waited silently for a few moments and with a loud crack three people appeared.

"What's going on why did you call us?" Snape asked alerted

"Dumbledore sent people after us, more than four. Some of them could be in the Order." Harry spoke with a hushed voice.

When Snape was about to say something the door was kick open to reveal Arthur, Percy, and Bill Weasley.

Stunning spell and curses were shooting all around them, the bed that harry had been laying in not to long ago was now on its side as a shield. The table that had sat next to the bed had been cut in half by a of course Diffindo. There was a loud explosion has the wall behind them exploded from a Confringo.

"Harry! Get out of here, take Hermione and Draco with you we will catch up with you later!" Snape yelled over the noise. Hermione Conjured a ladder

"OK, Hermione you go first, Draco you will follow and I will be last."

"Ok" Hermione answered then rushed down the steps of the ladder followed by Draco. Harry heard Arthur tell Ron, Seamus, and Percy to follow them. Harry ran has fast as he could and closed in on Draco and Hermione. They ran through the woods as fast as possible but Ron, Percy, and Seamus were catching up.

"Stupefy!" He heard a flash of red light zoomed by them and into Draco's back he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hermione take Draco and hide in the bushes. I will go on and distract them." Harry ran back toward the three people who were chasing them. Before he reached within fifty feet he threw a potion into the air and it smashed on the ground a black smoke rose from the remains of the glass blocking the others view of him.

"Potter you aren't going to get away this time!" Ron heard rushed footsteps he turned around and there was harry running back toward the house. Ron and Seamus ran after Harry leaving Percy behind to find Hermione and Draco. Hermione turned and peeked out of the bushes she poked her wand out and said.

"Stupefy." A red light flew towards Percy who luckily dodged it and sent his own stunning spell toward Hermione.

Before Hermione could cast again Percy yelled "Diffindo" It had hit Hermione in the shoulder leaving a deep gash blood stained the long sleeve shirt.

"Stupefy!" Percy yelled missing Hermione

"Relashio." The sparks that had flown from her wand hit Percy in the chest knocking him back and into the bushes. Percy got up and ran away from the fight. Hermione heard the voices of Ron and Seamus running in the same direction.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, more to come soon. :D


End file.
